Sirius, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?
by Lechuza Black
Summary: Desde aquel momento, sentí que quería hacerle feliz, no solo por haber cambiado su vida, quería hacerle feliz para siempre. SiriusRemus


**Hola! Weeno, este es el primer fanfic "romántico" que escribo. La verdad es que siempre había tenido muchas ganas de escribir un fic romántico y eso, y fue, no hace mucho tiempo, cuando empecé a volverme fanática del Sirius/Remus xD. La idea de este fanfic me surgió por una partida del Rol que jugué con unos amigos con el msn, sobre la época de los merodeadores. **

**Se lo voy a dedicar a mi nena Naty (que era quien hacía de Remus, yo era Sirius xD) que me inspiró al decir aquello de "Sirius, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?" (Aunque luego el favor resultó ser una de sus paridas xDDD) En fin, espero que os guste, yo lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo nn.**

"Me gustaría aprovechar para enseñarte algo"

Aquello era lo último que le había dicho a su amigo antes de tomar la capa Invisible de James, el Mapa del Merodeador y haberle pedido que lo acompañara a través del camino que llevaba hasta la Casa de los Gritos desde el Sauce Boxeador de Hogwarts. Remus lo había mirado con sorpresa, cuando después de haber permanecido horas en la sala común sin nada que hacer, ni que decir, se le había ocurrido aquello. James y Peter estaban castigados en el despacho de McGonnagall aquella tarde, por haber intentado sustituir uno de los pollos para la cena, por el gato del conserje. Mientras tanto Sirius y Remus estaban pasando una aburrida tarde, habiendo terminado sus tareas. Bueno, Remus las terminó, y Sirius las copió al pie de la letra, como de costumbre. De pronto, Sirius descubrió que era la oportunidad que había estado buscando, pero que realmente había creído imposible.

La verdad es que no tenía pensado mostrárselo hasta que los demás no lo hubieran conseguido también, pero no podía esperar. Por alguna razón, necesitaba aquel momento para él. Necesitaba contemplar su rostro iluminado de alegría a solas, por alguna razón necesitaba reservarse sólo para él aquella sonrisa, necesitaba que aquellos ojos dorados le mirasen solo a él cuando lo hiciera. Necesitaba que el agradecido abrazo fuese para él, para él antes que nadie. Había estado dándole vueltas a ello durante muchas noches. A veces se sentía culpable o egoísta por creer que él lo merecía más que los otros. Pero no podía vitarlo. James y Peter eran sus amigos, se habían esforzado tanto como él. Pero él lo había conseguido antes, y lo había conseguido sólo para Remus. No entendía el por qué, no estaba seguro de por qué deseaba aquella privacidad. Aquello le confundía, le hacía sentirse contrariado, le hacía dudar de sí mismo. ¿Por qué deseaba ser el primero? ¿Por qué deseaba que estuvieran solos? ¿Acaso era puro egoísmo? ¿Quería llevarse el mérito antes que los demás? ¿Cuán arrogante podía llegar a ser? No alcanzaba a descubrir qué significaba aquel sentimiento, aquel apuro que le empujaba a caminar más y más de prisa por el túnel, seguido por él. Anhelaba la expresión de suma alegría que le brindaría en cuanto lo supiera, anhelaba ser más importante en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ególatra? Sacudió la cabeza, como si así fuera a eliminar toda esa maraña de pensamientos que lo abordaban y se limitó a mirar hacia atrás para dedicarle una pícara sonrisa a su amigo, que caminaba con dificultad y con una expresión de profundo desconcierto.

'Sirius…' Comenzó a decir cuando habían caminado durante más de cuarenta minutos sin decir una palabra.

'Ya casi estamos llegando, ¿Verdad?' Se limitó a responder éste, sonriendo con optimismo mientras consultaba el mapa que tenía entre sus manos. Ya casi habían llegado al final del pasadizo. Tocó el pergamino con la punta de la varita y pronunció las palabras 'Travesura realizada' Automáticamente la tinta que había mostrado en el mapa todo un plano de Hogwarts, desapareció. Guardó el mapa en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica, junto a la capa invisible de James, la cual había "cogido prestada" de su baúl.

En menos de cinco minutos habían llegado al final, encontrándose frente a una vieja y descorchada puerta de madera.

'Haz los honores.' Le dijo a Remus, echándose a un lado para invitar a entrar al licántropo.

La verdad es que hasta entonces, Sirius nunca había tomado aquel camino para ir a la Casa de los Gritos. A veces, cuando los cuatro amigos iban a Hogsmeade, junto al resto del colegio, entraban a la Casa para pasar allí el rato sin ser molestados. Solían ponerse a hacer ruido, o a mover las tablas que tapiaban las ventanas, para asustar a los pueblerinos y a los alumnos que pasaban. A Sirius le encantaba sentarse sobre el piano del piso superior, el cual, absolutamente desafinado, emitía un estridente y ensordecedor ruido que siempre provocaba asustados comentarios de sus compañeros que lo habían escuchado, al regresar a Hogwarts.

Cuando entraron, en el exterior ya había anochecido, y la casa se veía más oscura que nunca. Entraba una fría brisa del nevado campo por alguna de las destapadas ventanas y el polvo había vuelto a encaramarse al suelo y a los muebles desde la última vez que Sirius había estado allí.

'Vamos arriba' Le dijo a Remus, y le condujo por las escaleras hasta una de las habitaciones del primer piso, a la del piano. Su favorita. En ella había una gran cama en un rincón, de sábanas raídas, amarillentas por el tiempo, cubiertas por una manta de lana verde, que se veía en mejor estado del que podía esperarse. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba el piano de cola, abierto y polvoriento. La pulida madera de arce de la que estaba hecho, se veía carcomida y desgastada, y le faltaban algunas teclas. En la habitación, también había una vieja cómoda, en la que dos de sus cuatro cajones, se encontraban tirados en el suelo, hechos pedazos. También había una lámpara de aceite junto a ellos. Estaba rota, y el suelo a su alrededor lleno de cristales pegados en el óleo seco, que había caído de la lámpara tiempo atrás, y que nadie se había molestado en recoger nunca. Por todas partes se distinguían marcas de arañazos, cicatrices en la madera de pared y suelo, y en algunos rincones, manchas de sangre reseca. Cientos de marcas que revelaban la angustiosa actividad de la fiera a quien pertenecía aquel lugar cada luna llena.

'Bien' Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa cargada de misterio. 'Te he traído aquí porque tengo una sorpresa para ti.'

'¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué estas tramando Padfoot?' Preguntó Remus, con una ceja alzada, pero sin poder reprimir una sonrisa ante todo el teatro que estaba montando Sirius.

Éste apoyó la cadera en el piano y se cruzó de brazos, Remus se sentó sobre la cama frente a él, expectante.

'Verás. He estado practicando durante todo el verano… y finalmente, lo he conseguido.'

Por un principio, Remus no estaba seguro de qué quería decir su amigo. ¿Podría ser…? Abrió la boca para preguntar, aunque no estaba seguro de _qué_, pero Sirius le respondió antes de que pudiera articular palabra.

'Observa' Dijo simplemente su amigo, y después cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, con una mueca de profunda concentración, con los puños apretados, y levemente encogido sobre sí mismo. Un brillo azulado comenzó a rodear a Sirius. Remus contempló la transformación con expectación, boquiabierto, al ver como el cabello negro de su amigo parecía extenderse sobre su espalda como la crin de un caballo, cubriendo su ropa, su rostro, sus manos. Sus manos que ya no eran tal, sino que se encogieron hasta tomar la forma de unas garras almohadilladas de toscas uñas. Mientras su cuerpo se encogía y se encorvaba, el hocico comenzó a asomar de su dentiagudo rostro, y sus peludas orejas se desplazaron puntiagudas hasta la parte superior de su cabeza. Por una fracción de segundo, la idea de que un hombre-lobo había mordido a Sirius se le pasó al impresionado espectador por la cabeza, pero un segundo después esta idea se había esfumado cuando contempló al animal de mirada húmeda y alegre que agitaba energéticamente la negra cola y jadeaba con la lengua fuera.

'¿Sirius…?' Lo llamó con cautela, siguiéndolo de un sorprendido grito, cuando el perro saltó sobre él tumbándole sobre la cama y lamiéndole la cara con energía.

Lo había conseguido. Remus rió con fuerza y se revolvió intentando sacarse al animal de encima, no podía creerlo. No podía dejar de sonreír, no podía dejar de reír, no podía ser más feliz al encontrarse con la mirada de su perruno compañero, sentado al pie de la cama, mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas. De nuevo el brillo azulado lo envolvió y donde había estado parado el perro, apareció el adolescente de oscuro cabello y ojos grises sentado en una posición que aún recordaba a la figura canina.

'¡Oh, Sirius no puedo creerlo!' Exclamó el licántropo, con el rostro iluminado de alegría, sus ojos dorados brillando, cargados de lágrimas.

Lo había conseguido. Aquella alegría, aquella felicidad que anhelaba que sintiera Remus, allí estaba, frente a él. El muchacho se tiró al suelo de rodillas frente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, incapaz de impedir que las lágrimas comenzasen a resbalar por sus mejillas.

'Gracias, Sirius, Gracias. Nunca podré olvidar este momento.'

'Ya no volverás a estar solo Moony. Te acompañaremos siempre.' Sirius también era feliz. No podía ser más feliz después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras de agradecimiento, aquel abrazo que tanto había anhelado.

'Gracias…' Remus se separó unos centímetros de su amigo. '¿Y James y Peter? ¿Al final lo consiguieron?

'Ellos aún no pudieron, pero es normal, no creo que hayan tenido mucho tiempo en verano, sus padres podrían haberles descubierto. Pero también están cerca. Pronto saldremos los cuatro juntos en Luna Llena, estaremos contigo y no dejaremos que te ocurra nada malo.

'No teníais por qué haberos tomado tanta molestia… ¿Estás seguro de que no es peligroso Sirius?' Preguntó el muchacho de ojos dorados con una nota de preocupación.

'Eres nuestro amigo, Remus, es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti.

Y entonces él volvió a sonreír ampliamente, con los ojos titilantes por las lágrimas, y cuando estuvo allí, clavándolos en la mirada gris de Sirius, fue cuando éste se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de cuál era la razón por la que había deseado aquel momento. La razón por la que había buscado aquella intimidad. La razón por la cual había querido ser el primero. La razón por la cual quería ser aquel que le hiciera feliz. Quería hacerle feliz. Pero no sólo en ese instante, no sólo en el instante en el que Remus descubrió que su vida iba a cambiar, no, quería hacerle feliz siempre. Quería protegerle siempre. Quería poder mirar aquellos ojos siempre. Quería poder provocar aquella sonrisa siempre. Y entonces descubrió qué era lo que le oprimía el pecho cuando pensaba en él, cuando le miraba, descubrió por qué sentía la innata necesidad de protegerle, de hacer que nadie le hiciera nunca daño. Descubrió que aquel sentimiento era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, que cualquier circunstancia, que cualquier _"qué dirán". _El mundo exterior ya no existía para él, le daba igual, aquel sentimiento era mucho más profundo de lo que nadie pudiera imaginarse jamás, de lo que nadie pudiera opinar de ellos jamás.

'Sirius…' Comenzó a decir Remus, cuya mirada no se había despegado de la de Sirius ni por un instante, y se había ido cargando cada vez con más cariño, con más idolatría hacia su amigo. 'Sirius, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor…?'

Pero él ya no le escuchaba, ya no le afectaba nada del exterior, ya sólo podía atender a lo que le gritaba aquel sentimiento interno, aquel deseo. Por primera vez en lo que parecieron horas, Sirius esquivó los penetrantes ojos dorados, para descender en el rostro de Remus, y detenerse en sus finos y pálidos labios. En tan sólo una fracción de segundo, en un impulso casi involuntario, como si alguien lo hubiera empujado súbitamente, sin ser capaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, Sirius los besó.

Durante largo rato permaneció con sus labios apoyados en los de él, hasta que finalmente, Remus pudo reaccionar, pudo darse cuenta de que lo que estaba ocurriendo era real, y al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Sirius, permitió que ambas lenguas se buscaran, uniéndose en un cálido beso, un beso el cual había estado esperando siempre.

'Te quiero Remus.' Dijo en un susurro después de apartarse apenas unos centímetros del muchacho de castaño cabello. 'Ahora lo sé.'

"_Nunca podré olvidar la primera vez que me dijiste que me querías, aquel día en que me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo. Tú que me lo diste todo… y ese todo que ahora se ha marchado al marcharte tú. No me importa cuanta vida me quede por delante. Tal vez sea capaz de decir "_te quiero_" a otras personas, tal vez sea capaz de permitir que otra persona me acompañe. Sin embargo, te prometo, que pase lo que pase, en silencio te querré tan sólo a ti. " _

'_Sirius, ¿Pordrías hacerme un favor…?_

…

…

…

… _¿Podrías decirme "Te quiero"?'_

…

…

…

…

…

…

'_Te quiero'_

**Sí, la última frase de Remus está sacada de una canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh "Deseos de Cosas Imposibles" del disco "Lo que te contaba mientras te hacías la dormida". Me encantaba esa frase, me parecía que podía definir muy bien los sentimientos de Lupin y tenía muy claro que quería incluirla en el fic. Se me pasó por la cabeza convertirlo en un song-fic con esa canción, pero no estoy segura de si me hubiese quedado del todo bien xD. En fin, creo que me gusta como ha quedado, espero que a vosotros también! nn**


End file.
